Taking A Chance With Pain
by PervertFarmer
Summary: Stiles didn't think anything else about the supernatural could surprise him, but Issac proved him wrong. Stiles just loves werewolves even more now!
1. Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since Jackson turned into a werewolf. Two since Gerard went missing. Two weeks since Allison and Scott broke up. Two since the Sheriff got his job back. But it's been a year since Stiles got any real sleep and getting beat up by an old man didn't help with the nightmares.

* * *

Stiles rubbed his face tiredly, trying to ignore the cold sweat rolling down his bare back as he silently swallowed a sleeping pill. Falling face first into his pillow, he began to cry, the pillow muffling his sobs as the images of his father yelling at him and throwing a beer bottle at him at the party filled his mind. He knew it was just a hallucination but it felt so real to Stiles. As he lay there sobbing, Stiles silently prayed for someone or something to just make it stop, to save him.

* * *

"Stiles." Stiles looked up at Scott who forcefully punched his shoulder.

"Ow! Can you tone down a little on the whole wolfy thing?" Stiles complained rubbing at his arm.

"Sorry, dude. Just a little excited I guess." Scott said rubbing the back of his head.

"About?" Stiles asked, returning to getting his stuff out of his locker with a yawn.

"I think something is happening between me and Allison." Scott said happily. Stiles turned around to look at Scott with a incredulous look.

"Dude. You and Allison can't happen remember?" Stiles reminded the hard headed beta. Scott rolled his eyes as if Stiles was being the idiot.

"I do, but-"

"No. No buts. You and Allison are a no no." Stiles said cutting off Scott.

"You know. Sometimes I wonder if your my best friend or my mom." Scott stated.

"I'm both." Stiles joked before breaking into a yawn. Scott rolled his eyes before becoming absorbed in something in front of him.

"I was, thinking and-"

"Uh-huh that's nice. Look at Allison. Doesn't she seem, beautiful?" Scott said, cutting Stiles off. Stiles stood there, watching Scott continue to walk away.

"What the fuh?" Stiles asked himself, arms out on either side of him, his mouth half open as he watched his supposedly best friend make googly eyes at Allison. "I need a new best friend." Stiles said to himself before continuing down the hall.

* * *

"Hey Stiles." Issac greeted sitting down next to Stiles at a lab.

"Hey..." Stiles said slowly, eying Issac suspiciously. Issac stared back giving him a sly grin.

"Ok.. What do you want from me?" Stiles asked, casually scooting away as Issac continued to smile at him, effectively creeping him out.

"Actually it's more like. What does Derek want from you." Issac said as he turned his focus to Mr. Harris.

"What for?" Stiles whispered, over come by curiosity.

"We can't talk about it here." Issac stated before slipping Stiles a note. Just then Scott turned to look at Stiles. Catching his eyes for a second before turning the other way, Stiles opened the note, seeing there was a place and time scribbled on it.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking at the knowing look Issac gave him.

"You and your boyfriend having a fight?" Issac teased. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the beta, with the sudden urge to punch him.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well you guys aren't sitting together for starters and there's the awkward glances he gives you that you ignore. But apparently I'm wrong...?" Issac trailed, faintly making it sound like a question. Stiles shook his head, fighting the sudden need to get what he's been feeling off his chest, even if it was to the likes of Issac.

"If there was a problem I wouldn't talk to you about it." Stiles said pointedly. "Or any of your pack for that matter." He added, noticing the way Issac subtly glanced in Erica's direction, who was doing a poor job of acting like she was solely focused on the assignment and not on their conversation. Issac simply shrugged before falsely paying attention to the teacher, ending the conversation.

* * *

"What did you guys talk about?" Scott asked running up to Stiles, who was trying but failing to avoid the werewolf.

"You heard the whole conversation I'm sure. No need to waste my breath." Stiles said tiredly, yawning loudly as they walked to the parking lot.

"Promise me you'll take me with you." Scott said looking into Stiles eyes as they stopped in front of his Jeep. Stiles nodded, reaching for the door but being stopped by a hand.

"Stiles. I need you to say it." Scott persisted, eyebrows furrowed in determination as he continued to stare deeply into Stiles eyes.

"I promise." Stiles said, and it was the truth. There was no way Stiles was gonna go alone to a shady meeting with werewolves and not have some sort of protection. That is until it came time to go. Stiles sat there in his jeep, parked outside an abandoned building, rethinking his decision on leaving Scott out of the equation. A knock at his window brought Stiles' heart racing as he fumbled to get his pepper spray.

"Chill spaz attack, it's just me." A voice said through the glass. Stiles looked over, still cautiously holding the pepper spray.

"It's me. Issac." Stiles took a moment to readjust his eyes to the dark, his heart calming down when he saw that it really was Issac. Getting out of the Jeep, Stiles looked at Issac expectantly.

"What?" Issac asked, with a dopy expression. Stiles looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Just can't get over your complexion, especially in the middle of the night. What do you think?" Stiles said sarcastically, waving his arms on either side of him. Issac simply rolled his eyes before turning around and heading to the abandon building.

"You coming?" Issac asked, noticing that Stiles wasn't following him. Stiles hesitantly followed the beta inside. Not to his surprise, the inside looked worse than the outside. Almost every wall Stiles looked at had some kind of stain or hole in it and broken wood and dust covered the floor. The only upside to the whole experience was that it was brightly lit.

"Where's Scott?" Issac asked as he stopped in the middle of the room.

"I didn't invite him." Stiles replied quietly, standing next to him. Stiles could feel Issac's eyes on him. Just then Derek came in, arms crossed as he fixed Issac with a glare. Issac responded by inching away from Stiles, visibly disliking his action as he did so.

"What am I here for?" Stiles asked, ignoring the strange silent communication the alpha and beta were sharing.

"Stiles. Don't you think it's time you unleashed your full potential." Derek began, staring at Stiles with a strange expression. Stiles fought back the urge to point out how corny Derek was being by saying such a cliché line, nodding his head yes.

"Listen if this is some kind of way to get me to do research for you, then just ask. Cause this is just creepy." Stiles said waving at the room.

"No, this about something bigger, Stiles. The bite. I could give it to you." Derek said walking towards Stiles. Stiles felt his eye twitch as a feeling bubbled in his chest.

"It's a gift Stiles. Your life wou-"

"You made me waste twenty dollars worth of gas to come all the way up here, for this? A 'irresistible' offer to be like you?"Stiles said, cutting off Derek. Anger and annoyance filled Stiles as he and Derek glared at each other.

"What is with you werewolves always wanting to give someone the bite?" Stiles complained still giving Derek a stare down. Derek growled lowly, not bothering to hold back the red that filled his eyes.

"Just take a moment to think about." Derek grounded out.

"I have. I've thought about it and the world needs Stiles: the spaz. Not Stiles: the man-eating rabid werewolf. Besides I already told your uncle no, so that's an automatic no for you too." Stiles said, finally breaking eye contact.

"He what?" Derek growled out. Stiles quickly raised his hands as if to surrender.

"But that was like, when he didn't get his throat ripped open." Stiles clarified. Derek visibly calmed down but was still a little tense as he glanced at Issac who was standing there with a look of discomfort on his face.

"Okay well that was a waste of my time." Stiles breathed before turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Issac blurted out. Stiles turned round to look at the teen, seeing the regret Issac had for saying that.

"Uh...we're not done." Issac added, seeming less sure of himself, and awfully nervous.

"Ok... what else could we possibly talk about?" Stiles asked with a sigh. Derek's face turned to stone as he looked from Issac to Stiles.

"Stiles. Honestly I don't know how to let this on you easily. But, it turns out that your Issac's mate." Derek breathed, watching Stiles reaction. Stiles just stared at them both, mouth half open as he processed all of it.

"Sometimes I worry about the future of your social life, because this? Was far from funny." Stiles said, laughing hysterically when Derek gave him the 'I'm serious and you better get with the program fast.' look. "Please tell me this is a joke gone bad." Stiles begged, looking at Issac with wide eyes. Issac simply shook his head, visibly having some sort of conflict with himself.

"If it helps, I didn't even know you were my mate till two days ago. Derek had to tell me" Issac said, with a hopeful tone.

"Wait, what makes you so sure?" Stiles asked Derek, the gears in his head working overtime.

"Because, he has this want and need to mark you. He feels stressed out unless your there for him, and your his anchor." Derek breathed, starting to get annoyed.

"Anchor?"

"Like, the sound of your voice, or your heartbeat, even your scent controls the wolf in me." Issac said, staring intently at Stiles. Stiles wanted to say something but he was cut short by the fatigue that washed over him.

"Look, well talk about this tomorrow. I got to get home before my dad does." Derek nodded, already walking away, but Issac stood there conflicted as ever. Stiles ignored the look the beta gave him, walking outside into the cool air. Stiles was already at his Jeep when Issac yelled for him. Stiles watched as Issac ran up to him. Stiles heart was beating fast, panic filling him as he remembered the conversation they had. The whole mate thing was something he was gonna have to get used to, Stiles thought as arms suddenly wrapped around him.

Stiles just stood there awkwardly patting the beta's back as they stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

"you know. The norm for a hug is to let go after five seconds dude. We are well beyond that time limit." Stiles pointed out when Issac started to purr at the back rub Stiles was unconsciously giving him.

"Sorry. Just wanted to hug you." Issac said, a little flustered.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Stiles reassured with a smile, that had Issac smiling too, as the young beta nodded his head in agreement.

With a wave goodbye Sties got in his Jeep, driving away. Five minuets into the drive and Stiles was finally freaking out.

"I can't tell Scott. Hell, I can't tell anybody about this." Stiles said to himself, though strangely there was a part of him that couldn't help but feel happy.

"I'm Issac's mate." Stiles breathed not bothering to fight the smile off his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Since finding out he was Issac's mate, Stiles felt a little self-conscious. Okay, maybe a lot, because standing in front of the mirror for ten minutes, trying to decide which plaid button up to wear, was ridiculous. It made sense when he was deciding if to wear a Captain America tee or a Green Lantern one for an undershirt would suffice. Stiles finally, decided to go with the blue button up, thinking it would go nicely with his Captain America shirt. God, Stiles was such a girly girl. He even put on chapstick for crying out loud!

It wasn't like he was trying to impress anybody. (Just Issac.) No. He didn't have a crush on Issac. (Massive boner for the dude.) Anyway! Stiles walked down the stairs with the intent to drive to school. Alone. But as he walked outside, he saw Issac leaning against his jeep, patiently waiting.

"Hi..." Stiles drawled out, with an uncertain wave. Issac turned to look at Stiles, a smile on his face as he pushed up of the car.

"Hey.. I hope this is okay...riding together." Issac said shyly. Stiles shook his head, walking up to Issac.

"Nah. It's cool." Stiles said with a smile before getting into the jeep with Issac in tow.

The whole car ride was silent, but a comfortable kind of silence.

Stiles didn't think his decision through, he realized as he and Issac climbed out of the car just as Scott was walking over, with a puzzled expression.

"What is this?" Scott asked, pointing between Stiles and Issac. Stiles shrugged, keeping himself calm as he searched for an answer.

"He needed a ride and I, being the good citizen I am, offered him one." Stiles said, patting Issac on the back. Scott gave him an incredulous look.

"Right.. Well we should get going." Scott said, placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder and guiding him from Issac. Stiles glanced back to see Issac looking upset and annoyed. Making Stiles feel guilty as hell.

"Stiles you need to be careful. For all you know he was probably trying to win you over or something." Scott rushed when they got into the noisy building, students paying them no attention as they pushed through the crowd to get to their own destinations.

"Why would he want to win me over exactly? Besides my good looks." Stiles said with a doubtful look. Scott had that constipated look that suggested he was actually thinking.

"I don't know." Scott breathed rubbing the back of his head. "To get to me?" Stiles simply shook his head, readjusting his bookbag strap.

"That would be a stupid plan." Stiles said, chuckling.

"How?"

"Because you could care less what I do." Stiles said, not really thinking about what he was saying.

"Really? Is that how you feel?" Scott asked, stopping Stiles to look at him.

"No... I.. That didn't come out right. I meant it like... I don't know..." Stiles trailed, averting his eyes to the floor.

"Stiles... it would matter." Scott said sincerely. Stiles looked at him a little weirded out by the abnormal sincerity. Is this the affects of dating Allison? You get sincere?

"I know." Stiles said, looking back at Scott.

"Uh... Is everything alright?" Allison asked warily, looking between them awkwardly.

"Yeah... just getting one of Scott's 'I love you bro' speeches." Stiles quipped, smiling at Allison before taking the opportunity to leave. Knowing damn well Scott was going to be gossiping to Allison about their awkward interaction.

* * *

Naturally when third period came around, Issac decided to get close to Stiles. Because A: No Scott B: Issac seemed to love making Stiles blush, which made Stiles take back his impression of Issac being a hard exterior/soft and shy interior. Issac was a pervert inside and out.

"But really? If we were to... do it, who would be top?" Issac asked again, getting a redden face from Stiles.

"How did we even get to this point in our conversation?" Stiles laughed out, quieting down when the teacher sent a scowl in his direction.

"You mentioned female hyenas and-"

"Ok, I remember now." Stiles breathed.

"What even makes you sure that we're gonna have sex anyway?" Stiles breathed. Issac shrugged his shoulders, a blush creeping up his neck.

"I don't know... I mean I'm not sure, I hope that well be together long enough to get to that point, and even longer... I mean you are my mate. And werewolves mate for life." Issac said shyly, yet looking into Stiles eye's with intensity. Stiles turned away, flustered and happy at the thought of Issac wanting to be together a lot longer than Stiles thought.

* * *

Lunch started out awkward and ended with more awkward. It was like everyday lunch with Scott and Allison with the occasional Lydia and Jackson. The only difference was that Scott and Stiles barely said two words two each other and then there was the unexpected seating of Derek's pack at their table.

"Hey, anyone gonna talk or what?" Erica snapped, getting tired of the silence, so was Stiles.

"Uh.. how you do on your test, Stiles?" Issac asked from his seat next to the teen. His question seem to make things more awkward and tense because just then Scott blurted out,

"You went without me? You did, didn't you?" Stiles stared at the beta for the longest time, trying to figure out how the hell Scott caught on that fast.

"Uh...What makes you think such a thing?" Scott narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

"It's just funny how all of a sudden you and Issac are carpooling and then this." Scott said, waving at the table.

"Would you get mad if I said that they simply learned that my company is most desirable and decided to hangout with me?" Stiles said, voice getting a little too high for comfort as he frantically looked everywhere except at Scott.

"Stiles.." Scott trailed, seemingly tired of it all. Scott stood up, giving Stiles one last look before leaving out of the cafeteria, Allison getting up with an apologetic look before going after Scott.

"Sorry." Issac whispered putting a hand over Stiles' hand as he looked worriedly at his mate. Stiles teared his eyes away from where Scott was standing, and looked at Issac with a smile.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. He's just going through something." Stiles assured, looking at the worry lines on Issac's forehead.

"Yep, they are meant to be." Erica said blandly, as Stiles brought a hand to Issac's hair, making a mess of the soft brown curls there. Stiles blushed a little, Issac looking content as ever.

"What the hell?" Jackson said, weirded out as he walked up to the table. "Are you guys seriously getting friendly?" Jackson added, sitting down in front of Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes, removing his hand from Issac's hair, who whined softly in return.

"Shutup jackass. Can't you see things were just getting heated?" Erica snapped, her tone missing that usual fire as she rested her head in her hand, looking bored as hell. Jackson scowled at the blonde, before turning back to Stiles with his usual 'I'm a dick' face.

"Why are you here? Isn't Lydia the one who drags you over anyway?" Stiles asked, hand still in Issac's.

"She did drag me over here. I have to wait for her here." Jackson retorted, his aggravation present on his face. Just then Lydia strutted over, determination on her face.

"Explain why Scott and Allison are having a fight." Lydia said, sitting down next to Jackson.

"What?" Stiles asked a little confused. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Scott and Allison were bickering about something in the hallway. Your name was mentioned, so obviously you had something to do with it. Stiles shifted in his seat, imagining Scott saying something totally inappropriate about him.

"Stiles here went to meet up with Derek, without Scott who then fond out and now Allison is probably trying to put some sense into him." Erica interjected, rolling her peas around. Lydia gave Erica a glance, before looking at Stiles expectantly.

"Why did you go without him?" She asked when Stiles just gaped at Erica. Cause really, Stiles couldn't believe Erica just put his business out there, well he could, but still.

"I don't know..." Stiles said, because really, he didn't. Lydia raised a perfect eyebrow, in a way that made Stiles think really hard for a reason.

"I guess I just didn't feel like I needed him there." Stiles tried again.

"Well, maybe you should find an even better reason, one that will calm Scott down when you find him and talk to him." Lydia said shortly, subtly telling Stiles what to do.

"Ok..?" Stiles said, not really sure why the strawberry teen was even concerned with his situation.

"What are you waiting for?" Lydia asked, after a few minutes of Stiles just sitting there.

"Right." Stiles rushed, fumbling out of his seat and leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

Stiles wasn't really gonna go looking for Scott. If anything he was gonna avoid him as much as possible because Stiles was fairly sure he was gonna say something he shouldn't to Scott. But as Stiles walked to the field, he also was walking towards Scott, sitting alone on the bleachers.

"What do you want?" Scott asked head low.

"To talk." Stiles lied, he really didn't want to talk. Sitting a few inches from Scott, Stiles began to talk.

"Look. I didn't mean to break my promise or to leave you out, it just happened." Stiles breathed trying to find more words.

"Well you did Stiles. You left me out and you still are." Scott snapped, looking at Stiles with hurt.

"I know! I just... I felt like I could handle it on my own. That for once I don't need to be dependent on you." Stiles rushed.

"Stiles... I just felt like I should be there. To protect you if anything were to go wrong." Scott said, looking at Stiles seriously.

"Yeah... I know." Stiles assured. It was silent after that, as they both sat there looking at the ground.

"What happened last night?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"Derek...He offered me the bite." Stiles said, leaving out the rest.

"He what?! What if he bit you unwillingly? This is why I should've been there. Wait, what did you say?" Scott rushed, a little angry. Stiles gave Scott an eye roll, as if the answer to all those questions was obvious, because they really were.

"Calm down. I said no, and Derek wouldn't do that, the Argents would be after his wolfy ass if he did. And really Scott? Everything would've been fine regardless of you being there or not." Stiles said, carding a hand through his cropped hair.

"Right." Scott whispered, realization on his face.

"Are you still mad?" Stiles asked, when things got quiet again. Scott nodded his head, giving Stiles a grin.

* * *

Stiles lay on his bed, homework spread out on his comforter, as he glared at the paper, chewing his pencil eraser. Stiles found himself being startled, when a hand touched his shoulder, causing him to flail off the bed. Issac stared at Stiles with amusement, as the teen sat up on the floor, holding his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Issac asked kneeling down next to Stiles.

"Besides the almost heart attack I had and falling face first into the floor? Yeah, I'm peachy." Stiles retorted, before a blush creeped up his neck, noticing how close they were. Getting up fast, Stiles walked over to his desk, finding a reason to put distance between them as he sat down, opening his laptop up.

"Lots of homework." Issac said absently, from where he was standing at Stiles' bed, staring at the mess of papers.

"Yep! Teachers love me." Stiles said, with mock happiness, typing away at his computer.

"What are you doing?" Issac asked, smirking at the way Stiles heart pounded fast in his chest, when Issac leaned over his shoulder. "You're getting a dog?" Issac asked, with a quirked eyebrow as he looked at the images of collars on the screen.

"No. I'm buying you a bell, because this whole, sneaking up on Stiles and scaring the shit out of him, isn't working out." Stiles said, totally serious. He couldn't afford all the unnecessary adrenaline pumping into his blood stream whenever creepers wanted to be some real creepers.

Issac laughed at that, jokingly pointing at a pink collar and suggesting Stiles buy that for Derek. If only Issac knew. Stiles made a mental note to go back and buy that for Issac instead, before getting up and walking back over to his bed, with a yawn.

"What are you doing? You should go to bed, it's late and you're tired." Issac stated, watching as Stiles went back to doing homework.

"But I got to-" Stiles yawned loudly before continuing on with his sentence. "finish." Issac rolled his eyes, before walking over and clearing off Stiles' bed and ushering the teen to lay down.

"I'm not tired..." Stiles lamely claimed. Issac chuckled, before going to lay down next to the teen. Stiles didn't really seem to mind, as Issac wrapped an arm around his waist.

* * *

Stiles woke up, the sun blinding him. Turning over to his other side, Stiles felt a little sad when he saw that Issac was gone. Getting up, and walking into the bathroom, Stiles paused in front o the mirror, realizing something.

For the first time in a year, Stiles didn't have a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stiles! Are you listening!" Coach Finstock shouted, leaning in way too close for comfort.

"Huh... Yes of course!" Stiles rushed, mentally smacking himself for dozing off. Finstock straightened up, fixing Stiles with a glare.

"Oh really? Then by all means, remind the class where we are in the book." He said, giving Stiles a doubtful look. Stiles panicked, as people looked at him with amusement not bothering to even try to save his ass.

"Uh.. We just left off at the part... where it said how manly and handsome you are and that no women could resist your..." Stiles trailed, wanting to kill himself with every lie that left his mouth. "Your charm." Stiles finished, giving the coach a hopeful look. Finstock stood there, obviously contemplating something.

"Ok! Continuing on!" He shouted, startling a few people, before walking away from Stiles. Stiles sighed in relief before catching Scott's questioning eyes across the room.

* * *

"Dude that's the third time you dozed off." Scott claimed, walking with Stiles down the hall.

"I know, I know. I really think I have some kind of addiction with staying up all night and helping my best friend study for a test." Stiles said, looking at Scott pointedly. The beta rubbed the back of his head, giving Stiles an apologetic smile.

"Speaking of test, did y-"

"Oh crap, I was suppose to meet up with Allison somewhere! See ya later Stiles." Scott rushed, speeding away from Stiles. Stiles threw his arms up in the air, knowing that Scott totally flunked that test and Stiles didn't even want to think of the reason why.

* * *

"Hey." Issac whispered into Stiles ear, as he fell into step with the teen. Stiles smiled, looking at Issac's beautiful smile. They've been secretly going out for two months now and really Stiles didn't seem to mind. But it did bother him how, Issac hasn't slept with him (non-sexually) since that night. Stiles pretty much figured out that he had nightmares without Issac, but didn't when Issac was there.

"Stiles, you okay?" Issac asked, worriedly. It was a question Stiles got from him a lot lately. Mainly because Issac seemed to be able to read Stiles so easily.

"I'm fine... just tired." Stiles answered as they walked out into the parking lot. Issac frowned slightly, subtly grazing Stiles' hand.

"I'll come over tonight okay?" Stiles nearly cheered at that. Issac was over frequently but he always left after a few hours. This time though, Stiles had a feeling that he was actually going to sleep over.

"Alright." Stiles said with a smile, watching as Issac did his usual 'Scout the lot for any nosy eyes', deeming it safe before leaning in and kissing Stiles sweetly on the forehead. Always the forehead. They never kissed on the lips since dating, but that didn't stop the little butterflies from fluttering away inside Stiles' stomach.

"Bye then." Issac said with a wave, Stiles waving back as he got in his jeep.

* * *

Stiles rocked back and forth in his chair, throwing a ball up into the air as he patiently waited for Issac. Stiles deemed the boy late at 8:30 even though he never made it clear as to when he would be over.

Stiles was close to dozing off when his window slid open. Stiles felt excitement as he watched Issac gracefully climb inside his room.

"You're late." Stiles said with a small smile. Issac quirked a brow at that, giving Stiles a sly grin.

"Really? I don't remember giving you a time." Issac cooed, walking up to Stiles who still hadn't gotten up. Stiles felt his breath hitch as Issac brought his face close to his, breath ghosting over his face.

"Well I... I took the liberty of doing that.." Stiles whispered, staring at Issac's lips.

"Huh.. I like the way you take charge." Issac whispered seductively grinning at Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes, pursing his lips in waiting of a kiss. On the lips. But instead he felt a warm pair on his forehead.

"You tease." Stiles fumed, face hot red with embarrassment. Issac stuck his tongue out at Stiles playfully, before standing up straight and ushering Stiles to do the same.

"I can't help it. Besides I came here to sleep not to stay up all night." Issac whispered, pulling Stiles to the bed. Stiles rolled his eyes, letting himself be pulled down to the bed. Issac wrapped an arm around Stiles waist spooning the teen. Stiles didn't realize just how tired he was til he broke out into a yawn, burying his face in Issac's shirt.

No matter how many times Stiles drifted off, he found himself waking back up, unintentionally worrying Issac.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Issac asked, pushing Stiles back a little to get a good look of his face. Stiles shook his head tiredly, a hand resting to the beta's chest.

"I'm... I'm just afraid I'll wake up and you wont be there." Stiles admitted, hating how needy he sounded. Issac stared at him blankly before smiling warmly at Stiles, bring the teen into an unexpected kiss. It was was sweet and small, but it left Stiles wanting more.

"I'm not going anywhere" Issac said, before kissing Stiles again, harder this time. The kiss quickly turned hungry and urgent, Stiles somehow straddling Issac's hips as the beta moved to take Stiles' shirt off. Being bare of his shirt, Issac attack Stiles' bare chest, sucking at his neck before licking down to one of his sensitive nipples. Stiles shuddered in pleasure, pulling at Issac's hair, as the beta, sucked at his chest.

Stiles gasped at the way Issac teasingly bit at his nipple. Flipping the around to here Stiles was under Issac, the beta grinned down at Stiles, eyes blown with lust as he stared at Stiles' red lips. Leaning down and kissing Stiles again, Issac slowly pulled off Stiles pants, purposefully teasing the teen. Stiles groaned in anticipation, begging Issac to hurry as he excitedly pulled at Issac's pants.

Stiles hungrily looked at Issac, his eyes saying so much to Issac.

"I love you, Stiles." Issac breathed, sincerity in his voice. Stiles looked at at Issac, smiling brightly.

"I love you, Issac." Stiles said, tears forming from so much joy. Issac smiled, leaning down and hold Stiles, never letting go.


	4. Chapter 4

**So three chapters in one night! Shoot me :D**

**No really. Because my head is killing me now :(**

**You better have enjoyed it, if you didn't then...**

**I don't know. Sucks for me I guess )':**

* * *

Stiles was smiling all day, he was so happy, he couldn't even hold back around Scott who pestered him, begging to know why Stiles was so happy. Stiles didn't say anything. He couldn't tell him that it was his and Issac's one year anniversary. Or how Stiles was positive that there was going to be some amazing sex, though the sex was always amazing.

Stiles smiled even harder when he saw Issac coming there way, but made sure to tone it down to keep Scott from noticing.

"Hey Issac." Stiles greeted.

"Hey Stiles." Issac said back, both of them looking at each other longer than necessary. "Hey, Scott." Issac added.

"Hey." Scott said, giving him a lop sided grin. After a few months of the pack sitting at there table, Scott began to warm up to them and soon enough everyone was friends.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Issac said as Erica came up, pulling Issac away from them. Stiles quirked a questioning eyebrow, noticing the way Erica was tense all over and Issac was looking more conflicted than ever.

"Wonder what that's about." Scott commented, as they walked to class.

* * *

Lunch was awkward, for Stiles and Issac. For the first time, Issac was sitting across from Stiles instead of next to him. Stiles was a little worried but didn't let it show.

"Are you serious!? Why would you even ask that? Of course I haven't seen that video, hearing about it is enough to make me want to stab my ears!" Erica snapped at Jackson who was looking happy with himself.

"What? I just wanted to know." Jackson said, shrugging his shoulders. "Kim Kardashian really is an actress huh?" Jackson asked, nearly laughing his ass off at the way Erica's face scrunched up.

Stiles rolled his eyes, highly amused by their bickering. He loved this, the way everyone was getting along. Stiles looked around the table, confused when e saw that Issac was all of a sudden gone. Getting up, Stiles silently left the table in search of Issac.

Stiles walked around for awhile before finally spotting Issac walking into a classroom. Stiles waked over stopping a few feet away from the door, when he heard Derek' voice. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows wondering why Derek was in his school, and why he was sounding impatient.

"Issac we can't wait forever!" Derek's voice grounded out

"But..I can't-" Stiles heard Issac say before being cut off by Derek.

"You can and you will! The plan was to get Stiles on our side not to screw him." Stiles felt his chest tighten, is heart slowly sinking to his stomach. He had to be hearing wrong, they couldn't be talking about him, they weren't. Stiles shook his head silently, trying to convince himself of this.

"Isn't there some other way to get Scott instead of using Stiles?" Issac said hopefully. Stiles felt tears rising behind his eyes, chest hurting as his breath came in shallow. He couldn't take this, he couldn't keep listening to what he thought to be true be proven a lie.

"You're gonna have to find another way." Stiles snapped, walking into the classroom to see Derek and Issac looking at him with shock, Issac's eyes filled with dread.

"Stile-"

"Don't. Just don't" Stiles whispered, cutting Issac off. "I thought that it was real. T-that you really do love me, but now I get it. I get that I can't, I'm not meant to be happy. But, thank you. Thank you so much for making me feel happy for a little while." Stiles said, sobbing at the end, before rushing out of the classroom, running out of the building, away from the Issac's voice shouting his name, out of the deceptive and cruel life Stiles thought was real.

* * *

Stiles sat there in his room on the floor in the dark, drunk out of his mind. Stiles wasn't really sure how long he has been sitting like that, hazardously nursing an now almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels, but he didn't really care either. He needed to forget. God, he needed to forget how Issac screwed him over.

Stiles took another swig, the alcohol burning as it slid down his throat.

"Just you and me Jack." Stiles slurred, looking at the bottle lazily, unaware of his window opening.

A loud thud startled Stiles to get up only to fall back on his butt, as he looked at the groaning figure on his floor.

"Sc-Scott? What... you here?" Stiles asked, having trouble with his words as he looked questioningly at Scott who was now looking at him as if he was stupid.

"Ar-are you drunk?" Scott breathed, seemingly weak as he shakily stood. Stiles shrugged, a little chuckle surfacing from him.

"Yep." Stiles said popping the 'p'. Scott turned around tearing down the wolfs bane flower off the window sill and throwing it out of the window before closing the window.

"I'm not even going to ask about the wolfs bane, but please explain to me why you're drunk." Scott gritted out, taking the bottle from Stiles' hands, who whined in protest.

"I don't...wan-want to talk about it." Stiles said, crawling over to his bed.

"Stiles." Scott huffed, grabbing Stiles by the waist and lifting him to his feet. "Tell me." Scott persisted, serious. What the hell did he have to lose, heavily sighing Stiles looked at Scott as best he could.

"You...you were right." Stiles breathed shakily, tears once more forming. Scott quirked his eyebrow in confusion.

"About?" Stiles closed his eyes, trying to collect himself before explaining everything to Scott. About the night he found out he was Issac's 'mate' up to when Issac broke his heart. Scott stared at Stiles for a long time, the gears turning in his head.

"I'm pissed off at you for not telling me, but furious at Issac for doing what he did. Stiles I am so sorry." Scott said calmly before bringing Stiles into a tight hug. Stiles began to cry on Scott's shoulder, not caring that he was getting the beta's shirt wet, but Scott didn't really care either. They broke the hug, looking into each others eyes.

Stiles didn't feel right, the alcohol left a haze over his brain as he stared at Scott's lips. Before he could process what he was doing, he was kissing Scott without warning. Scott pushed Stiles a little, holding him to keep him from falling as he did. They stared at each other once more. Both of there eyes wide and filled with uncertainty, until Scott kissed Stiles this time, tasting the strong taste of Daniels on Stiles' tongue. Stiles moaned into the kissed, wrapping his arms around Scott's neck.

Stiles fell onto the bed, Scott in suit, not caring or just not thinking clearly that he was really going to sleep with Scott. That this was really going to happen.

* * *

**So I'm shocked too! I didn't know what was happening till i started to write it!**

**The next chapter will be really hectic..soo yeah stay tuned!**

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

It was awkward when Stiles woke up to find Scott's arms wrapped around him. It was even more awkward when Scott finally woke up and silently got out of bed and putting his clothes back on, but before he left he gave Stiles a regretful and apologetic look before completely disappearing out the door.

For the next two hours, Stiles sits there, letting everything be processed over and over in his head until he gets sick of thinking. He's lost and unsure of what he's doing or where he even is for that matter. Everything seems blurry and hazed as if someone had smeared water over a painting of a clear and crisp view, leaving the painting to be a blend of random colors, not defining a shape. He felt like an undefined shape. Too many corners and curves.

But, no matter how unsure he was of things, he knew three things. He slept with his best friend and possibly ruined their friendship forever. Fell for a boy who was simply using him. And that he was hungry.

Getting up out of bed, Stiles made his way down to the kitchen, fixing himself a sandwich. Finishing his sandwich, Stiles chugged down the last of his orange juice, a knock sounding on his door. Stiles froze for a second, standing completely still as he debated what to do.

Stiles took a chance, deciding that it could be Scott at best or Issac being the worst, or maybe Derek being the worst. Opening the door he saw that there was no one there, except for a USP truck which was driving away. Looking down Stiles found a brown box sitting at his feet, marked with stamps and shipping stickers. Picking up the box, Stiles walked back inside, looking at the object with curiosity.

Taking it up stairs to his room, Stiles stared at the box now sitting on his desk, debating whether to open it or not. It had his name on it leaving no doubt if it was even his.

Tearing open the box, Stiles dug into the peanut styrafoam filled box, retrieving something cool and hard. A strangled gasp escaped his lips as he looked at the pink collar in his hands, pain radiating in his chest. Dropping the item back into the box, Stiles moved to the opposite side of the room, tears pooling in his eyes. Stiles stared begrudgingly at the box as if his glare will make the object cower from his view.

After a few minutes of standing there, silently crying, Stiles started to feel like an idiot. So what if Stiles was reminded of Isaac because of some stupid collar he bought for the beta? It didn't justify him standing in corner, crying like an emotional wreck. He'd be damned if he was going to be a damsel in distress. Walking purposefully over to the box, he closed it up before kicking it under his bed, where many things went to never be seen again.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles went in search of anything else Isaac related. Five minutes in and he had found three shirts. He was faintly sure that was all he was going to find as he made his trip to the trash can and throwing the articles of clothing into the can without looking. Stiles took a deep breath, proud of himself.

He decided that, that was enough for the day as he plopped down on the couch in his living room, clicking on the TV as he got comfortable. Flipping through channels, Stiles made a silent vow to talk to Scott later, knowing the beta needed sometime to himself right now.

* * *

Stiles didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up an hour later, Glee filling the TV screen with scenes of Rachel and Finn. Stiles hurriedly shut the thing off before they started singing, getting up to see that it was already two in the afternoon.

Stiles was going to wait till four to talk to Scott, but he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to get things cleared up with the beta and fast. That's why he was currently standing in Scott's room after letting himself in with the spare key he was given. So as he waited for Scott to show up, Stiles lay on his bed, flipping though one of the old batman comics he remembered giving Scott for his seventh birthday. He was surprised to see the magazine was in such great condition even though it was clear that it had been read many times with the way the corners of the pages had soften.

"Stiles?" Stiles looked up to see Scott standing in his doorway looking quizzically at Stiles. Stiles gave him a cheeky grin, willing the sudden memories of their heated night to the back of his head.

"Hey." Stiles greeted, closing the comic in his hands as he sat up. Scott gave a small, awkward wave as he walked fully into the room, hesitating with the door before deciding to close it.

"Uhm.. what are you doing here?" Scott asked, sitting down in his computer chair. Stiles fumbled with his hands, not sure how to start a conversation like this. No one really explained to him how to talk to your best friend after having sex with them, but it never hurt to try.

"We need to talk.. about what happened." Stiles said quietly, knowing Scott would hear him just fine. A sigh from the beta had Stiles looking up at him worriedly.

"Stiles... I don't know what there is to talk about..." Scott trailed. Stiles furrowed his brows in cofusion.

"There is plenty to talk about, dude. Like where do we go from here? What did that mean?" Stiles rushed. Scott carded a hand through his hair looking irritated.

"Stiles... you... I...It was just-"

"Just cut the crap and say it. I'm sure I can handle it." Stiles snapped, because at this point, his nerves were getting to him like crazy. With a deep inhale, Scott began to speak.

"We've been best friends since birth. I don't want that to be in jeopardy because of what we did." Scott breathed.

"Then-"

"I'm not done. But, ever since last night, I can't stop myself from thinking about it all the time. And I find myself wanting to.. I don't know... Do it again." Stiles stared at Scott processing everything. A strange feeling filled his chest, it was tight yet warm and comforting. Stiles began to nod his head, not even sure as to why as he stood walking over to Scott and leaning down to give Scott a light kiss on the lips.

"Lets give 'us' a try." Stiles sad with a faint smile which Scott returned before pulling Stiles back down into a more deep kiss.

"Alright." Scott breathed. Stiles smiled even more, a weird tightness to his chest as he kissed Scott once more, but ignored it.

"Wait." Stiles said, hesitantly pulling away from Scott. "What about you and Allison?" Scott furrowed his brows.

"What about us? We're not together if that's what you're wondering." Scott assured, rubbing Stiles' forearm with his thumb. Stiles nodded his head, even though he already knew that, but what he really wanted to know was if he still had feelings for her. Sadly, Stiles had a feeling he already knew the answer.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles couldn't help the light blush on his face as he walked down the hall, Scott's hand intertwined with his own. A lot of people looked on with a confused look, but no one said anything, almost no one. Lydia walked up to them, scowling at them, her glare making Stiles want to go hide under a rock.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lydia asked, looking mostly at Scott as she gestured to their entangled hands. Scott shrugged, smiling at Stiles before looking back at Lydia.

"We're dating." Scott said simply, already pulling Stiles along, past Lydia, but the strawberry blonde stopped them.

"I see that. What about Allison?" Lydia snapped looking pointedly at Scott. Stiles tensed at the mention of the hunter, guilt attacking him. Scott rolled his eyes at the question.

"Look, me and Allison are done. She said it wasn't working out and she was right. Now I'm moving on."

"By dating your best friend?" Lydia asked, a doubtful look on her face. Scott huffed a sigh, hand tightening its hold on Stiles'. Stiles just watched the exchange between them silently, feeling left out. Though, he appreciated the exclusion, he didn't want to be a victim of Lydia's wrath.

"If you're implying that I'm using him, then stop because you're wrong." Lydia glared for a second longer, remaining silent before letting out a huff and storming off.

"I'm sorry." Scott said, frowning. Stiles shook his head, forcing a smile.

"It's fine." Stiles lied, knowing Scott heard it when the beta frowned even more.

"Stiles-"

"Okay, I lied. It's not fine that she totally just said that, but I can understand. She cares about her friend and she doesn't want to see any of them hurt." Stiles said, eyes pleading Scott to leave it at that. Scott seemed to get the message, nodding his head before leaning in and planting a kiss to Stiles' lips.

"See you 2nd block." Scott said before heading off to his class. Stiles watched him disappear down the crowded hall before moving to go to his own class.

* * *

Stiles felt his chest tighten when he saw Isaac sitting at their lab table, forgetting that they were lab partners for a stupid project. He hesitantly sat down, making sure to keep a good amount of space between them. He could feel Isaac's eyes on him, his stare making something unsettle in Stiles' chest.

"Stil-"

"Stop staring." Stiles snapped, cutting Isaac off. He didn't want to be so cold, but after having his heart crushed like it was, Isaac deserved it.

"Sorry.." Isaac muttered.

"For what? Crushing my heart or using me?" Stiles snapped, looking bitterly at Isaac. Isaac's eyes widened as he stared Stiles.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Stiles, he tol-"

"How the hell could you expect not to hurt me? You tricked me into thinking that we were mates and that you loved me! God, I was actually starting to love you back for crying out loud. Then you... you.. ugh!" Stiles turned away from Isaac, tears threatening to spill. God, he hated this feeling he was having. This tight, unbearable pain in his heart. He felt his lips tremble slightly from the immense anger he was feeling, breathing becoming heavy as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Stiles, I do love you. I didn't lie about any of that. I never pretended to feel that way for you." Isaac whispered, hand coming to rest on Stiles. Stiles snapped, the anger and pain he had been harboring, all coming out as he turned around, slapping Isaac across the face. He wasn't sure when he stood up, but he didn't care as he glared down at a shocked Isaac with a red cheek.

"Don't.. Don't ever say that again. You lied and fucking used me! Nothing you do or say will change that or how badly you hurt me." Stiles snapped, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Stilinski!" The teacher yelled, heels clicking wildly against the floor as she came up to Stiles, pulling him out of the room. Stiles never once broke his cold stare with Isaac,wanting the teen to know just how empty he left him.

* * *

"Stiles I heard what happened." Scott muttered, looking worriedly at Stiles who was sitting on his bed, knees pressed up to his chest.

"They left me off with a warning." Stiles mumbled against his knee, not looking up at Scott. He heard the beta sigh followed by a dip in his bed.

"Stiles look at me." Scott whispered, hand resting on Stiles' knee. Stiles hesitantly looked up to see Scott staring intently at him.

"He hurt me.." Stiles choked out, tears finally falling. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"I'm going to beat him till he has some sense." Scott growled softly against Stiles cheek. Stiles let out a choked up laugh at that, shaking his head.

"No, you don't have to do that. It would do any good to resort to violence." Stiles said, fist balled into Scott's shirt. "What I'm worried about is my dad, when he finds out I got physical." Stiles added. Scott let out a small laugh at that, nuzzling Stiles' neck, kissing lightly there.

Stiles carded a hand through Scott's hair, feeling some of the pain in his chest, slowly disappear. Scott moved to kiss Stiles on the lips, tongue flicking across the teen's lips. Stiles complied, parting his lips so Scott could slip his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Stiles moaned softly, when Scott bit at his neck teasingly.

"Why'd you stop?" Stiles asked, his cheeks hot as he watched Scott pull away. Scott huffed a chuckle as he looked at his phone before looking at Stiles with guilt.

"I got to go pick up my mom." Stiles huffed a sigh, giving Scott a kiss before urging him to leave.

"I'll be back later." Scot said as he leaned out the window. Stiles shook his head with a frown.

"No, it's okay. I got to come up with something to convince my dad from grounding me. You'll just be a distraction." Stiles said with a smirk.

"You're right about that." Scott said with a smirk. "See you tomorrow Stiles." Scott said before disappearing out the window. Stiles moved back to his bed, falling onto the mattress with a sigh.

* * *

After a night filled with begging his dad not to band him from his laptop, Stiles woke up to see it still on his desk, but not his phone or ipod. Stiles didn't care though, his laptop was still there and that's all that matters. What he didn't expect to see when he came out of his bathroom, is Derek standing in his room, scowling at the articles of clothes on the floor.

"You should really clean-" Stiles threw his book at the Alpha, cutting him off. Derek scowled at Stiles after catching the book before it had a chance to hit him.

"Don't do that again." He snapped. Stiles glared at the wolf, nothing but anger in his bones.

"Or what?" Stiles hissed, apple in his hand. Why there was an apple in his room was beyond him. Before Derek could open his mouth, the apple went flying through the air, hitting Derek in the forehead. Stiles could hear the thud as it hit Derek square in the forehead.

Stiles thrashed and tried to bite anything in reach when Derek slammed him against the nearest wall. Stiles ignored the pain in the back of his head where it had hit against the wall, glaring at the man who had him pinned, still kicking wildly.

"Will you stop!" Derek yelled, hand tightening around Stile' throat. Stiles maybe angry but he wasn't stupid, well not _that _stupid. He stopped fighting, left to glare into the scowling eyes of Derek.

"Why are you here?" Stiles demanded, despite him being in a position where he really shouldn't be demanding answers. Derek loosened his grip on Stiles, inching away a little.

"You shouldn't blame Isaac for what happened?" Derek said calmly, slowly letting go of Stiles and putting space between them.

"I don't. I blame both of you. If you hadn't done something so fucked up and had Isaac apart of your sadistic plan, none of this would've ever happened." Stiles said, voice raising with every word. Derek glared at Stiles harder, arms crossed over his chest.

"It was the only way to get Scott into my pack." Stiles rolled his eyes at that.

"I'm not an idiot and neither are you. You could've came up with another plan! One that didn't involve me! Besides, Scott would never join your pack if his life depended on it." Stiles said, his back still pressed to the wall.

"It was convenient, Stiles. And given recent circumstances, I need him in my pack." Stiles frowned at that.

"Convenient? And what circumstances?" Derek huffed a sigh.

"I need more members in my pack, and I see the power Scott po-"

"Stop. You know, I can handle you growling and glaring at me, but I can't handle the crap that comes out of your mouth from time to time." Stiles said, utterly exhausted. He had enough of this conversation. "I'm in Scott's pack. Yeah, he has a pack and he's the Alpha of it no matter what anyone says. Maybe the fact yours is so weak is because of your lack of communication or maybe the fact that your so boxed in."

"You don't know anything about me or my pack." Derek growled, eye flashing red in warning. Despite the spike in his heart beat, panic edging into his blood stream, he went on.

"Yeah, I don't know anything." Stiles said sarcastically. "But you do, right? You know why you failed-" Stiles couldn't finish his sentence as a clawed hand came to his throat, red eyes boring into his skull.

"Don't you ever! Tell me I about myself again." Derek growled, elongated canines affecting his speech. Stiles didn't say anything, he was afraid to as he felt Derek's claws dig enough into is side to draw blood.

The smell of blood had Derek backing up to the other side of the room, drawing his hand to his face to the claws become blunt nails, red liquid on them.

"Wow, I knew you'd hurt me but I always thought it be with our teeth." Stiles laughed nervously, feeling the panic set in. He touched his side, feeling just a little bit of blood. Derek frowned at his hand, frowning even more when he saw the blood on Stiles' side.

"Stiles.."

"Just go." Stiles said quietly, not looking at Derek as he went to his bathroom. He didn't come back out until he was sure Derek was gone, the light blood of the scraps on his side, already clotting.

* * *

Scott freaked when he saw the wound, naturally. Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott crazy frantic, starting to think he was the one who got attacked.

"I'm fine!" Stiles said for what seemed like the millionth time. Scott frowned, more than Stiles thought was possible as he caressed the small wound.

"I'll kill him." Scott growled, eyes flashing yellow.

"Whoa! Let's not blow things out of proportion now!" Stiles sputtered, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott looked up at Stiles, clearly not liking this.

"He could've really hurt you Stiles. I'm not going to let this slide." Stiles huffed a sigh, running a hand through Scott's brown locks, the beta still staring intently at his wound.

"At least make out with me for awhile before you go get yourself killed." Stiles said, a smirk playing at his lips. Scott rolled his eyes despite smiling as he leaned in to kiss Stiles.

* * *

Stiles found himself walking through the halls alone, Scott having morning tutoring. So he made his way to the beta's locker, knowing Scott would be out in a few minutes so they could walk together to class. Waiting there was the easy part, the hard part was not meeting eyes with Isaac who seemed to be making his way to Stiles.

The blood stained patch on his cheek did not go unnoticed by Stiles, who frowned. He was pretty sure Isaac was a werewolf, meaning he shouldn't need bandages or medicine.

"Are you alright?" Stiles stared blankly at Isaac, taking him a while to process the question thrown his way. "Stiles, are you alright?" Isaac repeated, looking worried and concerned as he stared directly into Stiles' eyes.

"Huh? Ye-yeah. Are..you?" Stiles asked awkwardly, hand unconsciously resting on top of his scratch. He saw Isaac's eyes flicker to his hand before turning them back to his face looking strangely pissed. But Stiles knew the anger wasn't directed at him.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." Isaac said, looking sad and conflicted. Stiles was confused as he prepared to ask him why, but Scott was suddenly in front of him, blocking him from Isaac.

"Get away from him." Scott growled softly, everything going unnoticed by people around them. Isaac rolled his eyes, his face contorted between anger and hurt.

"Whatever McCall." Isaac said, though there was hardly any venom in his voice as he walked away.

"Are you alright? Did he say anything to you?" Scott asked worriedly. It took everything in Stiles not to roll his eyes as he shook his head, eyes trained on the back of Isaac's head.

"No, he didn't. He was just saying sorry." Stiles muttered, mind on the bandage taped to the side of Isaac's face. He really wanted to know what happened, not because he cared, he was just curious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry! I know I haven't updated a lot on this story and for that, I apologize.**

** I just got writer's block like a bitch! So hopefully you guys enjoy this update!**

* * *

Stiles threw his phone at the nearest wall, angry tears streaming down his face as he fell to the floor, limbs tangled with each other as he found himself more lost than he could ever imagine himself being. Why did he pick up the damn phone in the first place.

* * *

**One Week Earlier**

"Scott, it's fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Stiles persisted as they lay in his bed, Scott hovering over the scratch on his side.

"Stiles.." Scott whimpered, puppy dog eyes directed at Stiles. The teen shook his head, moving away from the beta.

"No! It's weird and nasty. I mean, it would be hot if we were ll down and dirty, but not when everything is nice and PG." Siles said pointedly. Scott rolled his eyes.

"I swear, if you just let me lick-"

"I'm not letting you lick my scratch!" Stiles said. Scott huffed at him, something sparking in his eyes.

"Fine..." Stiles sighed in relief, happy that he finally let it go. Getting up Stiles moved to go downstairs, but found himself falling to the floor. "Scott get off!" Stiles whined. Scott simply shook his head, grinning as he licked Stiles side. Stiles yelped at that, smacking the beta on the face.

"Ow!" Scott said, sitting up and rubbing hi nose. "I'm not a dog, Stiles." Scott grumbled.

"Okay, the fact that I hit you on the nose was a coincidence. But, yes Scott, yes you are." Stiles said, sticking his tongue out at him. Scott gave him his bitch face, which really just looked like someone had sprayed lemon juice in his eyes.

"Your dad's home." Scott grumbled. Stiles was up, pushing Scott to the window.

"And you're not, because this angel is not about to disobey his father when he's grounded." Stiles said. Before he could say anything, Scott's lips were against his, tongue slipping into his mouth. Stiles moaned before pushing him away, face red. "Night."

"Night." Scott whispered, leaving. Stiles touched his lips.

"That's number 12." he mumbled.

* * *

Stiles sighed as he walked into the room, spotting Isaac, sitting there, a clean bandage on his cheek. Sitting down, Stiles tried not to glance over at the curly haired boy or think about the bandage. Chewing on his pencil's eraser, leg jumping like crazy, Stiles stared intently at the board, concentration on not thinking.

"I think the board is going to explode if you keep looking at it so angrily." Isaac grinned. Stiles looked at him blankly, confused as to what he was talking about. Isaac's smile faltered when Stiles turned to him with a blank face, the only thing indicating that the teen possessed feelings was his eyes. Stiles couldn't hold it back anymore.

"What happened to your face?" Stiles blurted. Isaac frowned, a hand ghosting over the bandage.

"Ouch, if that didn't hurt my self esteem, I don't know what will." Stiles let a small smile show through before letting it fall.

"You know what I mean." He huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you care?" Isaac said, looking intently at Stiles. Stiles paused, eyes trained on Isaac's, feeling a familiar fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

"No reason, just curious." Stiles shrugged. Isaac smiled, hearing the way Stiles' heart betrayed him.

"Right. Well, Curious George. Nothing, it was an accident." He said, eyes trained on the way Stiles bit his lip.

"Liar."

"And you're not?" Stiles paused, looking at Isaac, really looking at him. Despite the smug smirk on his face, his eyes were dull and filled with a feeling Stiles knew all too well. He was hurt. But, why? Stiles is the one who should be hurting. That's when he realized they were talking. They were talking even though they shouldn't be.

"Whatever." Stiles grumbled, looking away and glaring at the board.

* * *

"Stiles." Scott grinned as he saw the teen, walking up to him and intertwining their hands. Stiles smiled, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Let's go." Scott said, pulling Stiles along. Stiles let out a laugh, stopping Scott.

"I don't like it anymore than you, but we have to finish this project. And my dad will be home, don't worry." Stiles said. Scott frowned, looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, but I still don't like the thought of you two together in the same room." Scott grumbled.

Stiles rolled his eyes with a huff. "Sc-"

"Fine, just text me if something happens." Scott said, looking at Stiles with worried eyes. Stiles smiled, kissing him one more time.

"Okay, bye." Stiles said, heading to his jeep.

* * *

"So... this goes here I'm assuming." Isaac said, pointing to one of the green magnets. Siles sighed, shaking his head as he took it out and replace it with a yellow one.

"No, the A- yellow, goes with the U- purple and the T- green, goes with the G- orange." Stiles mumbled. Isaac nodded, picking up a green magnet and pairing it with an orange one.

"Our teacher lied. He said it be easy making a Detailed DNA strand, two weeks and here we are, just starting." Isaac grumbled. Stiles said nothing, one sentence always lead to more and then you find yourself in a conversation and Stiles was not in a mood for conversing with his ex. Isaac sighed, stopping his work to look at Stiles.

"It's been an hour, Stiles. It would be nice if you would talk for a little while."

"I am talking." Stiles said, eyes glued to the screen of his computer.

"No, you're say small sentences that I can't build off of." Isaac said, looking at the side of Stiles head. "You wont even look at me."

"Because I don't want to have a conversation with you and I don't need to look at you." Stiles sighed.

"Why won't you?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well I want to."

"Too bad."

"Just talk to me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I have a right not to. Now be quiet."

"I won't be quiet."

"Why can't you just shutup!"

"Because I have a right to talk."

"Why do you want me to talk!?" Stiles snapped, glaring at Isaac. "Why can't we just work in silence and get this project over with so we can end this! This thing where you hurt me whenever I see you smile as if you didn't break my heart!?" Stiles snapped. Isaac stared at him intently.

"I want you to talk, because I enjoy hearing your voice... I miss hearing it." Isaac said quietly. Stiles stared at him, eyes wide as he felt like a wound had just split open in his heart. "You asked me what happened.." Isaac said, gesturing to the bandage. "Do you still want to know?"

Stiles hesitantly nodded, everything seemingly slowing down as he stared into Isaac's eyes, finding his whole body to be numb as he strained to hear that soothing voice.

"I lost it when I found out that Derek had hurt you. I wasn't thinking clearly, the only thing in my mind, being. He hurt you. YOU, Stiles. So I attacked him, I fought him and this was the outcome." Isaac said, frowning as he pulled back the bandage to reveal three long claw marks on the side of his face. Stiles shook his head, breathing hitched as he stared at them. He unconsciously brought a hand up, fingers hovering over the wounds.

"Stiles, the only reason I did this. Is because I love you! Because you're my mate and I'd do anything to protect you, even if it kills me." Stiles looked at Isaac, confused out of his mind as he backed away, moving farther into his seat.

"Then why did you do it!?" Stiles asked, anger and confusion, clouding his brain. "Why did you use me to get to Scott!?" Stiles yelled. He wanted to cry, but he had cried so much that no tears seem to be coming anytime soon.

"I didn't want to, but he is my Alpha. Yes, it was fucked up. All of it was. But, Stiles, it wasn't a lie. Those feelings I shared with you, those kisses and secrets I shared with you. Those were true." Stiles shook his head, feeling so lost, as if someone had taken a hold of his heart and was trying to force in two different directions at the same time. He wanted to believe him, but he also wanted him to pay.

"I think you should go" Stiles muttered, eyes trained on the discarded shirt on his floor. It didn't look like his shirt, it must be Scott's...

"Stiles, I love y-"

"And I love Scott." Stiles said, looking Isaac in the eye. Isaac looked at him, eyes wide.

"No you don't." Stiles let out a choked up laugh at that, looking at Isaac with disbelieving eyes.

"Yes I-"

"If you do. Why am I here?" Isaac asked, staring hard into Stiles eyes, not once blinking. Stiles was confused, unsure of what to say. "If you love him, why am I here?" Stiles shook his head gently,mouth opening and closing.

"I don't know.." He mumbled.

"I'll tell you why." Isaac said, grabbing Stiles' hand and resting it over his chest. Stiles didn't pull away, just continued to stare at Isaac. "Because, I know that if you loved someone else, it would kill me. I can handle you being with someone else, because as long as I have your love, I'm alright." He said. Stiles shook his head, those absent tears making themselves present.

"Stop." Stiles whispered, chest tight as his stomach felt as if held a stormy sea, waves crashing into each other. Isaac shook his head, leaning forward.

"How? It hasn't even started." He whispered, kissing Stiles lightly on the lip. A side; the guilty part, wanted to feel more of Isaac's lips against his own. He wanted to touch every part of his body like he used to, be able to kiss his eyebrow and play with his curls again. But, the other side.

"Get out." Stiles said, glaring at Isaac. To his surprise, he didn't even put up a fight, just got up and left. When he was sure he was gone, Stiles let it out. The pain and anger and confusion he felt.

* * *

"Stiles? You okay?" Stiles looked up from his tray of french fries to look at Scott.

"I'm fine." He lied, not even trying to make it sound true. Scott moved to say something, but Stiles shook his head, his eyes pleading with Scott to just drop it. Scott seemed to get the message, settling with just putting a arm around his waist. Stiles closed his eyes, leaning over his tray as he tried not to yell. It was happening, that inevitable feeling was back, but then again it was never gone. "I got to go." Stiles said, already up and walking to the hallway.

"Stiles! What's wrong?" Stiles ignored Scott, walking out the building and towards his car. Scott ran after him, grabbing his wrist and turning Stiles to look at him. "What's wrong." Scott said, the question more of a statement.

"I'm tired." _Of it all. _"My head hurts." _From all the pointless thinking. _"And I think I'm getting a cold." _God, why am I doing this? To you? _Stiles said. Scott frowned, putting a hand to his forehead.

"You don't have a fever.. yet." He said quietly. "I'll take you home."

"That's okay." Stiles said immediately, backing away. Scott looked like someone had just kicked his puppy, a frown on his face. With a curt nod, Scott was already walking away, the anger present in the way he walked. Stiles wanted to say something, anything, but instead he just continued off to his jeep, not once looking back.

* * *

Curling in on himself, Stiles buried his face in his pillow. Things were so fucked up. He was screwing up everything and he knew he'd lose someone, maybe everyone. He loved Isaac, he never stopped and Scott... Scott was his best friend, not his lover. The sex they had was a mistake, he knew that. He knew it would never work out. Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through his contacts,finger hovering over Derek's. He stared for the longest time, debating what to do.

"Fuck it..." He mumbled, bringing the phone to his ear and listening as it rung.

"What?" Stiles rolled hi eyes. The guy was broody even over the phone.

"I have a question..." Stiles said, fingers fiddling with the string of his comforter. When nothing was said, he tool it as a sign to go on. "Is it true... what Isaac did for me.." Stiles asked, ear pressed hard against the phone as he listened to the sigh.

"If you're referring to the scratch, then yes." Stiles felt a sudden tightness in his chest, breathing becoming difficult. He dropped the phone, sure that Derek probably hung up. He was n ass, a selfish bastard for what he was about to do. He knew from the moment that Isaac came into his house that everything was about to become difficult. He couldn't hurt Scott, not like this. He loved him, he really did, but not like that. Not like he loved Isaac. "Damnit!" Stiles groaned, covering his face with the pillow. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't he just chose something without it having a consequence. A yelp escaped his lips when he felt a hand run up his arm. Flailing his arms around, Stiles brought himself to a sitting position, eyes landing on Isaac's.

"What are you doing? Here?" Stiles asked, eyes wide. Isaac didn't say anything as he sat on the edge of the bed, eyes trained on Stiles. Leaning in, he kissed Stiles on the lips, hand cupping his cheek. Stiles felt his eyes go impossibly wider, letting all of this happen. He moaned into the kiss when Isaac slipped his tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss. Everything seemed to stop as he felt familiar hands touch his skin, traveling under his shirt. Wrapping his arms around Isaac's neck, he pulled him down with him, Isaac moving to a more comfortable position, hovering over Stiles as he continued to kiss the teen. Stiles gasped when Isaac latched his mouth on the exposed skin of his neck, biting teasingly into the flesh there,

"Stiles.." Isaac breathed, pulling back to look at Stiles, the smaller teens' lips were swollen and red, his cheeks a light pink as his breathing came in heavy. Isaac's voice seemed to make the alarms go off in Stiles' head. Pushing at Isaac's chest, he managed to get the teen off of him.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles sputtered, eyes wide as he climbed off the bed and backed away, staring at Isaac as he crossed his arms over his chest as if to keep himself from falling. He stared at the boy still sitting on his bed, a raw pain in his chest.

"I can't keep watching you do this to yourself." Isaac said, standing up and taking a step towards Stiles. Stiles took a step back, looking confused.

"Do what?" Stiles asked.

"This! Trying hard to convince yourself you don't love me by using Scott. Face it! You love me and I love you. We shouldn't keep doing this crazy dance where I try to get you back and you try not give in even though you want to." He said, inching towards Stiles. Stiles shook his head, stepping back only to find his back hitting the wall.

"Don't come closer." Stiles said sternly.

"Or what?" Isaac whispered, already in Stiles' personal space, fingers hovering over his lips. Stiles shook his head, eyes falling to Isaac's lips.

"I can-" Isaac cut him off, kissing him hungrily as he pressed their bodies together. Stiles moaned, hands resting on Isaac's chest.

"I love you." Isaac said, tear of his own, starting to form. Stiles let out a choked up laugh, crying as he kissed Isaac.

"I know." He said, wrapping his arms around his neck and letting this happen, this thing he missed so much. He didn't want to think of what would happen after this, right now he jut wanted to have sex, meaningful and missed sex with the man he never stopped loving.

* * *

Stiles sat there, having not gone to school for to days because he was 'sick', but that wasn't the case. It was way more bigger than that. Sitting there, on the edge of his bed, he tried to think of where he went wrong, what it was that he had done to deserve this. He cheated on Scott, he cheated on his best friend and didn't tell him. Cradling his head between his legs he let out a sigh. He fucked everything up. He jumped at the sudden sound of his phone.

"Hello?" Stiles felt his face pale as he listened, a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Are you sure?" Stiles asked, voice strained

"I did it three times and I'm afraid it came out positive all three times." Deaton said through the phone. Stiles didn't even listen to the rest of it, just hung up and stared at his phone. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't have screwed his life over this bad. He found himself pacing the floor, tears running down his face as he tried to think. But he couldn't think of anything, not a damn thing.

Stiles threw his phone at the nearest wall, angry tears streaming down his face as he fell to the floor, limbs tangled with each other as he found himself more lost than he could ever imagine himself being. Why did he pick up the damn phone in the first place.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please Review! XD**


End file.
